


Things Better Left Unsaid

by TheSwordLesbian



Series: The Life and Times of Katie Price [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Useless bisexual, foot-in-mouth disease, implied chasebrooke, one-sided chasemarsh, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian
Summary: "Victoria runs into Kate in the hall after the parking lot fiasco... and promptly makes an ass of herself. As usual."
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price
Series: The Life and Times of Katie Price [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021867
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Things Better Left Unsaid

Victoria turned the corner heading back to her room as quickly and quietly as she could. If she’d had it her way, she would have stayed holed up in her room for the rest of the night to avoid any more awkward encounters. However her betrayal-filled bladder apparently had other plans. “ _I just need to make it back to my room and it will be fine. As long as I don’t run int-_ ”

“Victoria!”

“ _Fuck..._ ” The Queen Bee stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face the girl jogging up behind her. Kate Marsh, the stuffy church girl, looking decidedly less stuffy tonight. In her casual clothes, with her hair down, and that oh so flattering shade of soft red lipstick. “ _Stop staring at her lips you fucking disaster._ ” Victoria shook the thoughts from her head before regaining her composure and responding as snarkily as she could, “Well well, if it isn’t little miss Marsh.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re certainly full of surprises all of a sudden.” she cocked her hip to the side and doubled down on the iciness in her voice. “Sweet, innocent Kate Marsh swapping spit with Chloe Price? What will the people think?”

The shorter girl shifted uneasily on her feet, avoiding the gaze of the popular girl. “That’s… I actually wanted to talk to you about that.” She stared at her feet, “I would really… appreciate it if that information didn’t get around… If my parents found out… It uh, it might end badly for me…”

Victoria sighed in annoyance, it wasn’t any fun to tease someone in this situation. “Relax Marsh, I may be a bitch but I’m not a monster. I’m not going to throw you under the bus for kissing a girl.” She crossed her arms again. “Besides, from one gay girl to another, it would be pretty shitty of me to out you to the masses.”

Kate’s eyes went wide at that revelation “You…?? You’re…??”

“A rampant bisexual?” The taller girl interrupted. “Yeah. Surprise.” She said with a little flourish from her hands.

“I uh… I had no idea” Kate still looked shocked.

Victoria scoffed. “Yeah. No shit, I don’t tend to air my business to people.”

“Still though” Kate continued. “It’s a bit of a shock to find out.”

“Yeah well, if you’d dressed like this earlier in the year maybe you would have found out sooner.” Victoria froze as soon as the words left her mouth.

Kate responded very slowly. “Wait… what?

“ _Oooh nice one dumbass, now you have to tell her._ ” the taller girl mentally kicked herself for opening her fucking mouth. “I uh…” 

“Yes, Victoria?” Kate urged.

“ _Well don’t just stand there stumbling like an idiot. Tell her or something._ ” Victoria swallowed and tried to stand up straighter before opening her mouth to hopefully spill the thoughts that she’d been holding in since the start of the semester. “I just mean that if you spent less time twerking for Jesus and more time acting like a normal teenager then maybe people would actually glance in your direction!”

The shorter girl stood there horrified. “Umm… Okay??” 

If Victoria weren’t completely petrified by her own embarrassment she might have had the ability to facepalm. “ _Oh nice one idiot. Why don’t you just punch her or something to complete the moment._ ”

Kate clenched and unclenched her jaw before huffing and motioning towards her door. “Unless you have anymore biting remarks about my every being, I’m going to go now. Bye, Victoria”

The Queen Bee didn’t respond beyond a nod, she just kept blankly staring at the end of the hallway past Kate. Sort of wondering if she should just run out the doors and into the woods never to be seen again after that stupidity. The only thing to finally shake her out of her stupor was a snapping _POP_ sound behind her, followed by a voice.

“Woooow smooth Victoria.” 

“FUCKING CHRIST!!” Victoria wheeled around to glare at the offending party. Brooke Scott looking at the blonde with an amused smirk. “Eavesdrop much??”

Brooke popped another bubble with her gum before responding. “It’s not really eavesdropping, what with your complete lack of volume control and all.”

Victoria scoffs at the jab before realising: “...how long have you been standing there?” 

"Long enough to hear you out yourself to Goodie Two-shoes" The dark-haired girl retorted with smug satisfaction.

Victoria raised a finger threateningly. "If you tell a fucking soul-" 

"Then that would be pretty hypocritical of me." Brooke interrupted, punctuating her comment with another _POP_ from her gum.

The blonde was caught off guard by that. "Wait... what??" 

Brooke laughed "You've got some shitass gaydar Victoria." 

Victoria wasn’t really sure where to go from here. "So... what now?"

“Weeeeell.” The geeky girl made an obvious show of checking her out, running her eyes down Victoria’s body slowly before bringing them back up to meet her gaze. “You could come back to my room if you want. Watch a movie, or something.”

“ _Oh so this is the game we’re playing._ ” The Queen Bee cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes coyly at the other girl. “Or something?”

Brooke gave her a sly smile before responding. “Yeah, or something.”

“Well then.” Victoria put on her best teasing voice. “Lead the way then.”

The dark-haired girl took her hands out of her hoodie pocket to push her door open and gesture for Victoria. “After you.”

Victoria smirked as she strut passed the girl and into the open room. “ _Alright, fuck Kate Marsh and her petty punk princess. Let’s see where this goes instead._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq) and [HowardR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR) for Beta-ing  
> Thanks for reading!  
> <3


End file.
